My Crazy Pilot
by Good Ol' Fashion Cola
Summary: When Murdock is flirting with another man in a bar, Face has to cope with a whole new bunch of emotions towards his favorite crazy pilot friend. Including jealousy. Eventually slash: Face/Murdock.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.

English isn't my mother tongue so feedback will be highly appreciated. And I apologize beforehand for any vocabulary/grammar mistakes I make.  
Thank you for your understanding.

I hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter 1

* * *

The music was loud and the bar was packed. People were talking happily and there wasn't a smell of hostility in the air at all.

Murdock played with the button of his shirt as he watched Face talk to some blond girl at the bar, buying her a drink as he gave her one of his million dollar smiles.

This was going to be another one of those nights…

They had just completed another mission working as The A-Team. Hannibal worked out a plan and as always, they kicked the ass of the bad guys and saved the good guys once again.

Great.

They ended up together in this bar to celebrate their victory. Hannibal and B.A. were talking in euphoria about the mission of today. Recapping some of the most spectacular moments over a beer and usually Murdock would proudly talk along with them while Face was busy with some girl.  
But tonight he wasn't the same bubbly crazy Murdock as usual. And why?  
Because H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock was in love with his best friend and teammate Templeton "Faceman" Peck.

Yes, you heard him right.

Normally he would just ignore his feelings, knowing he didn't even have the slightest chance with the handsome _straight _man, but tonight he couldn't ignore the jealous feelings for the blond girl. He wished that he was the one sitting on the barstool with Facey. Yes Facey he called him that, so what. Face always smiled at the nickname and he knew Face loved Murdock for his goofiness, for his imaginary dog, for his singing, and just for his allround craziness.

So here he was, sulking in his chair, waiting for B.A. and Hannibal to finish up their conversation so they could take him to the hotel room and away from Face and that blond bimbo. He hid his sad face underneath his cap and wished for the night to be over soon.

B.A. Laughed out loud as Hannibal's eyes once again landed on the sad pilot. The colonel of the team was aware of the feelings of his captain for the conman.  
He remembered it all too well when Murdock had talked to him in a drunken state one night. The pilot had one beer too many and had spilled to the colonel that he was interested in men, in _that_ kind of way.  
Not much later it wasn't hard for Hannibal to figure out that Murdock was lusting after the Faceman. The eldest man of the group didn't mind this at all, Murdock was Murdock and if he fancied man or woman that wouldn't take away the fact that he was a great trustworthy team member and the best damn pilot on the planet. He wouldn't trade him for anyone else. He liked the kid, like a son.

"Captain, would you like some money for a cab to the Hotel? You look tired Murdock.." Hannibal said to the pilot of the A-Team, making those big eyes look up to the colonel with gratitude.  
"Thanks sir that would be great I am kind of tired." He knew that Hannibal had figured him out and he was glad that his boss hid that fact with a little white lie in front of B.A.

Hannibal handed Murdock the money and the address of the hotel and continued his conversation with B.A.  
The big man snorted "That fool needs to get laid, I never see him with a girl at all." He took a big gulp of his beer while Hannibal chuckled and lit up a new cigar "I don't think it's a girl problem B.A." The colonel joked to himself as B.A. looked at him clueless. "Whatever Hannibal, did you see the way I knocked that guy out with only one punch?!"

* * *

The conversation between the two continued as Murdock walked through the crowded bar, trying to reach the exit. One more time he glanced over his shoulder at Templeton, still talking to that girl at the bar.

He sighed and looked down, he didn't feel like torturing himself any longer, looking away he was almost at the door when someone grabbed his biceps, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning around in surprise he came eye to eye with a tall blond, certainly not bad looking, man who smiled at him fondly.

"Hi, I uh, saw you looking quite down, and I'm not going to let you go home with that sad face." The blond man was quite attractive and held out his hand to the pilot. "I'm Michael, please let me buy you a drink before you go."

Murdock had to blink twice, and quickly thought about his options. He could go to the hotel now and lust over a man he knew he could never have, like so many nights in his life.

Or he could let this man buy him a drink, who was obviously and surprisingly interested in him and see where this night would take him.

Extending out his hand and flashing the man a bright smile the pilot chose the latter option "I would like that, I'm James." His southern accent ringing through.

The smile of the handsome man broadened as he motioned for Murdock to follow him. Reaching the bar Murdock was glad Michael didn't chose a spot next to Templeton but a good ten barstools away from him. Taking a seat with his back facing T. Peck, Murdock was hoping he could just have a good time with this guy tonight and forget about his long time crush for now.

Michael reached for his wallet "So what would you like to drink, James?"

The pilot thought for a second, anything strong would be good "Whiskey would be great."

Michael smirked at him "Sure, one whiskey coming up." As the blond man ordered their drinks he leaned on the bar and turned his eyes on Murdock. Feeling a little self-conscious Murdock fidgeted on his barstool. He hadn't done this in a very long time and suddenly he wished he took the first option a few minutes ago.  
Michael tilted his head and rested his hand on Murdock's knee "Don't be nervous." The taller man said as he gave the suddenly shy pilot his drink "I'm just glad seeing you smile again, you have a very nice smile."

Murdock smiled shyly and a little redness reached his cheeks, the man was flirting with him, openly and was not embarrassed about it at all. Murdock guessed this guy wasn't afraid of anything and that he was going straight for the kill. He thought about it, and though this man clearly liked guys he also looked like he could kick your ass any time. He was tall and had broad shoulders underneath his shirt. Some neat fitting jeans and short blond hair made him look pretty attractive. Not as attractive and sexy as Templeton, but for this evening, Murdock wasn't complaining.

With one big gulp the pilot had finished his glass of whiskey and made a promise to himself. Tonight he was going to have a amazing night with this man in front of him. And he wouldn't care if B.A. or Templeton saw him with another man and therefore knowing after all those years that H.M. Murdock was gay.

Tonight was Murdock's night.

* * *

"What the hell is that fool doing!?" B.A. turned to his boss confused, no wait make that confused as hell.

Hannibal only smirked his trademark smirk, he was glad Murdock finally chose to have some fun. "Well, you were right about Murdock and the getting laid part Baracus," he began and looked at Bosco who just raised his eyebrow further up "just not about the girl part…" Hannibal finished and grinned at his big friend who's eyes were wide open, dumbfounded.

The big man opened his mouth but he didn't know how to express his shock. So he just shook his head and downed his beer in few big gulps. "I knew that fool was crazy." He mumbled and ordered another beer.

Hannibal crossed his arms in front of his chest "Well, more women for us, right Bosco." He grinned again as the big man in front of him shook his head once more.

"Whatever Hannibal as long as that crazy fool doesn't come near me when I'm changing clothes," the dark man stated as Hannibal started laughing "because I will kick his white ass if he does!" B.A. threatened.

Blowing out the smoke from the cigar Hannibal glanced between Templeton and Murdock, wondering how his conman would react to the news.

* * *

"I don't know if I already said this but you look extraordinary good tonight do you know that." Templeton Peck was bringing this fish in with no effort at all.

The blond woman giggled and grabbed her left arm with her right hand, squeezing her breasts together giving the man in front of her more cleavage than before "You already said that but you can say it as many times as you want to me handsome." She winked at the conman.

Face gave the woman in front of him another charming smile and took a gulp from his drink. The woman was a real looker but she was boring as hell. But he wouldn't complain, she would satisfy some of his needs tonight so he continued to listen to her random babbling about her hair again. Knowing it was worth it when she would come home with him tonight.

As the girl continued talking, Templeton's eyes scanned the bar and suddenly spotted the famous cap which belonged to none other than Murdock.

What was he doing? The pilot was usually drinking with Hannibal and B.A.

Pretending to cough Templeton turned his head sideways and noticed Hannibal and B.A. still sitting on their table drinking, talking and laughing away. Hannibal caught Templeton's eye and waved at the conman, smirking.

Turning back to the woman in front of him he noticed that she was still talking non-stop. Most of the time not even noticing what he was doing.

Face quickly found Murdock again, locking his eyes on the back of the pilot, and his features turned slightly dark. He didn't know why, but his stomach was turning into a knot when he thought about his pilot friend with another girl. He never really thought about it, because Murdock usually didn't hook up with some random stranger in a bar, but now it was happening in front of him. And he didn't like it.

Taking a sip of his drink Face looked more closely at the scene in front of him and tried to find out who exactly it was Murdock was interested in.

When he saw who Murdock was with he almost choked on his drink. Who was that _guy_ and why was he rubbing the thigh of H.M. Murdock?

"Are you OK?" The curvy blond in front of him asked worriedly.

Face coughed and needed to talk to Hannibal a.s.a.p. "Yeah, excuse me doll I have to talk to someone."

Quickly drinking his martini Face strolled over to his colonel who seemed to know more about this, leaving a confused and slightly insulted blond behind.

* * *

Hannibal couldn't help but grin as Face sat down next to him. The blond girl forgotten instantly.  
Here we go.  
"Hannibal what the hell is Murdock doing!? And who the hell is that guy?"

The white haired leader just raised his eyebrows as B.A. looked kind of disgusted and mumbled a crazy fool under his breath. The big guy stood up from his chair and walked off, probably to get some more beer.

Hannibal locked eyes with his conman and simply commented "Kind of the same thing you do every time we're in a bar Templeton."

Face knew what Hannibal was talking about but he needed more, he couldn't believe it just jet, his eyebrows were knitted together "You know he is with a guy right Hannibal, doesn't that seem slightly weird to you, at all?!"

The colonel shrugged "Nope. So Murdock likes men. Why should that be weird?" he lit up a new cigar "Why are you so fed up about this anyway Face?" his features turned mischievous.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest the Faceman was scowling "I don't know Hannibal I'm just slightly taken back about it OK. I always thought Murdock was straight, I never thought about him with another man before."

Hannibal pursed his lips "I have to agree with you on one thing, I was slightly taken aback too when he told me. It made me more protective over him." The colonel glanced over to position of Murdock and his new found date "you know that Murdock is a little mental instable and I don't want any guy taking any advantage of him." The white haired leader scratched the back of his head "I uh don't really know how to explain this but, somehow it bothers me more when some guy takes advantage of our Murdock then a girl you know?"

Templeton was silent for a moment and nodded at his colonel. That was probably it, that was probably the reason he didn't like seeing Murdock with someone else… right? He needed to let everything sink in for now. This was not what he would've expected from this night.

As B.A. came back with three more beers, Templeton decided to stay at the table with B.A. and the colonel. This way he could figure these new feelings and emotions out about Murdock, while keeping an eye on _his_ pilot.

* * *

The pilot was glad he stayed. He was having a great time. This guy kept buying him drinks and he was feeling quite tipsy and bubbly again. The two of them were laughing and flirting away and for once Murdock wasn't worried about the rest or a certain someone. He let himself go for once, and he was feeling pretty good about that at this moment. The guy didn't even mind his southern Texas accent or his sudden quote's spoken like an English man.

Finally he could be himself for one time.

He looked up at Michael from his barstool while taking a sip of his gin-tonic. The tall man was looking at him with a certain lust in his eyes and suddenly he felt a little nervous. When was the last time he flirted with a guy? Not even mentioning kissing another man. Oh lord were did he get himself into.

Suddenly Michael grabbed the drink from his hands and placed it on the bar and he was caressing his jaw line with his other hand. "You really are a lot of fun do you know that James," Murdock swallowed and started fidgeting again on his barstool as Michael continued "I'm glad I stopped you in your tracks when I did." His fingers traced his jaw line back and forth while his other hand was now entwined with his own hand.

Murdock blushed this time and couldn't believe this guy actually liked him this way "T-Thanks, I still ain't believin' it yet, t-that you like me." Murdock stuttered.

The taller man smiled and shook his head "Who couldn't like you, you're a little crazy," he chuckled but continued "but you have big gorgeous eyes, an amazing smile," his hand left Murdock's hand and placed it on the pilot's hips "and such kissable lips…" the tall blond leaned in closer and closed the gap between the pilot of the A-Team and himself, kissing a furiously blushing Murdock softly on the lips.

* * *

Templeton never felt such jealousy surging through his entire body. Murdock being kissed by that loser made his blood boil and he couldn't hold himself back from expressing his emotions "That's it, I'll kill him for harassing our pilot!" Face said as he angrily stood up from his chair, but was quickly pulled down by his shirt by a stern looking colonel.

"Lieutenant, sit down." The conman was thrown back onto his chair as Hannibal continued "Did Murdock ever pull _you_ away from any of those girls you always flirt with?"

Face was silent but he was squeezing his fists together tightly. "But colonel how do we know if Murdock is using him or, what probably is happening, if he is using Murdock for a quick lay."

The colonel's eyebrows knitted together "We'll have to wait and see. But you know that Murdock is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Not to mention extremely intelligent, so just relax, besides we are right here to keep an eye on him." Hannibal reassured the lieutenant "IF something happens I promise you can be the one to kill him."

The lieutenant let out a low growl and focused his vision back on the couple. He wouldn't let the two out of his sight now. Still not completely understanding his sudden anger towards the man who was still groping the chopper pilot, Face would make sure Murdock was not leaving with this man tonight. Whatever Murdock wanted he wouldn't care. If just a kiss was making him go insane with madness what would happen if Murdock wanted to go home with the stranger. Just thinking about it made Face want to kill that guy right here and now.

He grabbed his beer with force and scowled at the Murdock harasser while taking a gulp. Promising himself Murdock was not sleeping with that creep tonight.

* * *

The chopper pilot was treasuring this moment. Michael had kissed him softly, on the mouth, and it felt great.  
It wasn't that he was in love with this guy, no way, it was the attention he was getting. He hadn't been touched by a man in a long time and his self esteem had gone down the drain with it. But this guy was making him feel so good right now, so wanted, so lust after, so kind of special.

He felt himself blushing like a fool the moment the blond man's lips touched his own but it was worth all the nervousness.

He saw Michael licking his lips after the kiss "You taste good James, let's continue this at a little more private area." He winked at the pilot.

Murdock was kind of scared but also exited at the same time, so he nodded and decided to follow this man to the darker part of the bar. Don't worry it wasn't his first time kissing a guy or something. It was just the first time he did something in front of his team like this. He knew that they might have spotted him kissing with Michael. It was the whole situation that made him nervous.

Following Michael he noticed It wasn't as crowded as before and it was getting quite late so they easily found a little more secluded area at the side of the room. Luckily there was another couple of two guys kissing and another hetero sexual couple groping each other, making him feel a little more at ease. Michael saw the feared but exited look in Murdock's eyes and reassured him "Don't worry James the people in this bar accept gay people, they don't care," he chuckled "and even if they do have a problem, they would be too drunk to even see past their own glass right now, so they'll never spot us."

Nodding the pilot still felt very nervous but decided he had an agreement with himself. This was his night.

Grabbing his hand Michael pulled Murdock towards himself and kissed him slowly but possessively, taking control over the captain. Lifting the smaller man up with ease, he placed Murdock onto one of the table's while he never stopped kissing him, making the slightly nervous pilot gasp in surprise which gave the blond man the opportunity to deepen the kiss.  
Feeling the softness of Michaels tongue against his own made the pilot shiver, he should've done this a lot sooner.

As Michael stopped kissing him the taller man moved his mouth from the pilot's lips to his neck and slipped a hand beneath the pilot's shirt, caressing his chest, as his other hand reached out and grabbed the back of his neck.

Murdock could only sit back and enjoy the ride, no he didn't mind this at all. This man clearly knew what he was doing, so he grabbed onto Michael en let him take control over him.

The blond man was still sucking, licking and kissing the pilot's neck while the other hand on the back of his neck caressed upwards. This made his cap fall down on the table next to him as the blond man's hand pulled on his dark brown locks gently pulling his head back, giving him more access to his neck.

Silently thanking the larger man for putting him on the table Murdock felt his knees turn week as his tongue softly caressed a sensitive spot on his neck. He moaned softly as his eyes were closed shut and his mouth was partly open now, as he started to breath more heavily. This didn't go unnoticed by the blond man as Murdock felt him smirk against his neck and after that started to continue his ministrations more forcefully. His hand travelled from Murdock's neck further down and started to grope his ass, lifting the chopper pilot up just a little, as he did so rewarding him with another moan from the captain only to be heard just for him as the rest was lost in the noise of laughter and voices through the bar. His moans only turning the taller man on even more as he gave his ass another firm squeeze.

Biting down gently on his neck effectively exiting the pilot further on, Murdock could only think what it would be like if Face would be doing this instead to him right now.

* * *

Templeton was going to bomb this entire bar. This guy was clearly taking advantage of Murdock, kissing his neck, groping his ass like that. He never would've thought that seeing Murdock lip locked with another man would make him feel so enraged. But here he was bluntly staring at the man on the other side of the room, with a look that could kill instantly.

Hannibal was shaking his head.

Face took jealousy to a whole new level, though Face himself was still in denial, according to him he was just overprotective over his mentally instable friend.

Yeah right.  
Sure the colonel was a little protective over the young pilot himself, but he'd also want the captain to be happy. Glancing over to the couple he saw Murdock with his face in ecstasy as the other man was groping and fondling the pilot's entire body.

He grinned. Though the colonel was as straight as they can be he didn't mind seeing Murdock with another man. He just didn't care, as long as Murdock was enjoying it, he'd be ok with it.

Working with guys all his life he preferred the soft curves of a woman any day.

"Hannibal what are we going to do with those two fools!" B.A. piped in crunching his nose to show his disgust which made Hannibal chuckle. "Ow come on B.A. you know you don't mind seeing your little crazy fool having some good times," pressing his cigar out in the astray he looked at his sergeant with a coy smile "maybe he'll stop bothering you so much."

The big guy did grin at that, his boss did always see the bright side of things. Of course the muscle of the team didn't mind Murdock being attracted to man. It was just that he couldn't imagine himself in a million years with another guy. He just didn't understand why Murdock would prefer a guy over a woman.

"Yeah well whatever, I hope you're right Hannibal."  
Face was overhearing the conversation between his two team mates but decided to ignore the colonel's sentence about Murdock having some fun. He was feeling guilty about his anger towards the guy still kissing and groping the pilot. Because he did wished Murdock a good time, just… not with that guy.

He watched as Murdock's head was pulled back and the blond started attacking the sensitive flesh of his neck. Making Murdock open his mouth slightly while closing his eyes shut, his hands holding on to the man as if he was holding on for dear life.

Face clenched his fists again. The tall blond was making one of _his_ signature moves, kissing the sensitive neckline. The conman knew exactly what kind of effect it would emerge from the crazy pilot, total submission. He pulled that move to almost all the women he conquered, it was just too easy sometimes, the neck being one of the most sensitive spots on a human and if you knew the exact spot to kiss and lick. You would have the one beneath you under your control within seconds.

Thinking about it made his anger levels almost reach their peak. He was driving himself crazy looking at those two. He wondered if the pilot was making any noise whilst he was fondled by the taller man. He'd better not. He could easily sum up a list of cute noises the pilot could make, like the way he would squeal whenever Hannibal allowed him to fly a helicopter or airplane on a mission. Or the way he moaned when one of his food creations turned out to be delicious, like that banana-pancake-syrup-sugar-chocolate-peanut butter-sandwich with potato chips.

Why he even remembered these things Face didn't know. Probably because they all knew each other inside out, being together for such a long time.

He knew this guy was just as bad as himself. The way he had Murdock eating out of his hand was disgusting. The tricks all seemed too familiar to him. The guy must had spotted the vulnerable looking pilot from miles away, just like he would spot the vulnerable girls, recognizing them out of thousands.

And instantly be attracted to the puppy dog eyes of the crazy pilot. Not the mention that big goofy smile with his perfect white teeth. Murdock was his cute, bubbly, goofy and crazy friend and he didn't like seeing him get hurt over such a big brainless oaf.

The only one keeping him from murdering the molester right now was Hannibal, so he kept staring at the tall blond, hoping he would glance his way for just a second so he could scare him off with his murderous look.

* * *

As Michael continued his ministrations on his chest and neck the seduction on the pilot was starting to have its effects. Murdock started to feel more and more turned on and this man could make him do anything he wanted right now. Opening his eyes Murdock looked up to the ceiling and smiled, this was one hell of a night.

By coincidence he looked over to his right just for a millisecond and came eye to eye with the most angry looking Face he had ever seen in his entire life.

It almost gave him an heart attack.

Quickly pushing a startled Michael away Murdock replaced his cap in the right position and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What's the matter?" the taller man exclaimed confused, scared he did something wrong.

Murdock was mad at himself, now he had made Face angry and he probably was disgusted with him too, the conman was looking at him with such fury, he was going to lose his best friend over this. He groaned, this was his worst idea ever, he wished he had just gone home.  
The pilot grabbed his head, he felt a headache coming up "I-I can't Michael. Sorry. I have to go." And with that Murdock made a beeline for the exit. Leaving a stunned and very hot and bothered Michael behind.

Once outside Murdock was breathing hard and he was slightly panicking. What was he going to do? Face would hate him. He'll never look the same at him ever again.

Murdock groaned loudly.

Why did he always had to ruin it for himself…

* * *

T.B.C.  
I would just adore you if you left me a review. It would encourage me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It really helped me to boost my non-existent ego a little bit. Giving me more courage to write another chapter.

Even one in French, wow. It surprised me that I could still read and understand French. Last time I read some was in high school, so I guess I was wrong when I said "Why do I have to learn this, I'll never use it anyway!"

Again I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any weird sentences that I make. Hope the plot will make up for it, the one thing I do have some confidence in. My imagination for plots and story lines. Please enjoy this next chapter too.

Chapter 2

* * *

Murdock was having a hard time collecting his thoughts. He surely screwed up now, of all the stupid things he had done, and he'd done a lot, this was the most stupid one of them all.

He grabbed his head and leaned against a fence outside the bar. The cool night breeze was really welcome as he sighed.

Well it was nice working with them, he should just go back to the Veterans Administration (VA) Psychiatric Hospital and forget about his long time crush and best friend Face, and his two other best friends Hannibal and Bosco.

"Murdock! Murdock?! Answer me you crazy pilot!" Murdock's head shot up of the sound of Face calling him. The conman was searching for him in the dark and not finding Murdock within eyesight, he started to call out for his friend. Murdock sighed deeply and pulled his red cap further over his eyes, no need to run away from it now.

"Over here Face."

The lieutenant's ears picked up the Texas accent coming from his right and rushed over to a dark area where Murdock was playing with the buttons of shirt again, leaning against the fence.

The pilot had his eyes closed and waited for Face to be angry at him, disgusted with him.  
Just let it be over quick he silently pleaded to himself.

He felt Face's arms wrap around him in a tight hug as he was rocking him back and forth.  
"Murdock are you OK? Did that bastard do something you didn't want?" he let the pilot go but kept his hands on his shoulders forcing Murdock to look up at him "Tell me now so I can kick his ass!" he demanded his eyes full of fury and hatred for the man.

Wait. What?

Face was worried about that guy taking advantage of him? … Wait, _what_?!

"You're not mad at me?" the pilot asked him, almost whispering.

Face looked at him inquisitively and those big eyes were glistering from unshed tears in the light of the night sky. Not believing what he saw in those eyes he looked deeply into the green orbs searching if Murdock was seriously thinking Face could ever hate his captain "No of course not James, why would I be mad at you, I was worried about you."

Tightening his grip on the pilot's shoulders, Face calmly explained to him. He only called the pilot by his first name when he needed to calm the sometimes mental lunatic down when he was feeling depressed, or confused like right now.

"You're not disgusted with me? You don't mind that I-I…" the pilot swallowed "I like guys?" he silently added.

Face sighed and leaned just a bit of his bodyweight on the shoulders of the pilot, pressing him further into the fence making it squeak underneath him "Listen to me Murdock, I don't care who you like, guys, girls, drag queens, sock puppets, whatever you fancy, _I don't care_." He studied the features of the man in front of him hoping he would get the point "Do you copy that captain?"

Slowly, but surely a small and gentle smile reached the pilot's features as he nodded enthusiastically, confirming the lieutenant he got the message. He couldn't be happier. He knew Face would never be his boyfriend or anything like that, but at least he was still his friend.  
He wanted to jump into his Facey's arms right then, but was stopped.

"Now answer my question, where is that bastard who sexual harassed you?!" Face tried again a determined look on his handsome complexion.

Murdock blushed and looked at the ground mumbling softly. Although it was dark outside, there was just enough light for Face to notice the pink blush covering the pilot's cheeks. "Speak up Murdock, tell me so I can kick his ass!" although he secretly already knew the answer, he simply wanted a reason to hit the douche bag in the face without Hannibal stopping him.

"I-I- No he! He didn't harass me, I wanted him to do that stuff to me OK!" he blurted out in his Texas accent and averted his eyes from Face, feeling embarrassed while blushing furiously.

That was so typical Murdock, he never felt comfortable talking about sex, girls or… guys, or whatever… Face knew. Every time Face brought up one of his stories which were mainly about amazing sex with some broad or if he asked Murdock about his sex life, the chopper pilot would usually blush and run off to another room, claiming Billy had been a bad dog.

"Are you okay captain?" Face turned around to see Hannibal and B.A. walking towards them as Murdock nodded meekly. Glad that Hannibal had interrupted their little too close for comfort conversation.

"Good, let's go to the hotel boys, this evening has lasted long enough." As soon as those words came out of the colonels mouth Murdock was racing towards the van, while whistling and calling for Billy to follow him.

Noticing the big proud grin on his conman's features, Hannibal had to ask "Lieutenant what are you smiling about."

Face wiggled his eyebrows at the colonel "I'm just glad that creep isn't touching our captain anymore. And that he is in the van right now, going back to the hotel with us. Safe and sound." And not sleeping with that douche bag, he mentally added to himself.

B.A. didn't really get were Face was going "Templeton you're acting like he is a fourteen year old virgin school girl. Stop acting like a fool, fool!" the big man exclaimed shaking his head.

Hannibal laughed out loud and patted Face on the back "B.A. is right you know, now that it is out and in the open that Murdock likes the boys, he's going to be picking up guys every night when we end up in the pub," The conman's eyes widened at this "doing much more than just groping when he takes them home." The colonel teased.

Face growled "Shut up Hannibal just look at him," he pointed at the pilot who was bouncing up and down on the back seat of the van, stopping for a second to tell Billy (the imaginary dog) to sit still next to him and to stop jumping on the seats. After a few seconds of sitting still he started bouncing again. "He's crazy! And not that I mind but… I mean he is far too mental for guys to be claiming him, we should protect him!" the conman shouted frustrated.

Hannibal chuckled at the choice of words "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Face but he _is_ a full grown man," he looked at the happily bouncing pilot on the backseat "even if he is a little off the radar sometimes, even Murdock has a libido." Hannibal stated with a smirk as he climbed onto the passenger seat.

B.A. was already starting the van when Face also climbed onto the back seat next to Murdock, feeling annoyed as he thought about Hannibal's words.

Murdock defiantly had a libido alright, as much as he wanted to deny that fact, he noticed how the pilot was breathing hard and heavy when the blond man was touching his body.

It made Face see the pilot in a whole different light with an expression he had never seen Murdock wear before. An expression of lust, the way his face was lost in ecstasy as the blond licked and nipped at his sensitive neck.

Of course he had seen the pilot kissing a girl from time to time, but they never stayed in one place for very long, and Murdock was probably more interested in the next mission than taking some girl home for the night. Also him kissing a girl was different, Murdock was usually in charge when the girl just sat back and enjoyed the make out session. But Murdock with a man was the other way around. The pilot was the one being picked up, his face in bliss when the other took control over him and  
Face just never imagined Murdock doing any of that stuff, but now that he had seen that expression on the crazy pilot, he couldn't get it out of his system.

The knot in his stomach returned and tightened further as he thought about another thing that Hannibal said; '_doing much more than just a little groping when he takes them home'_.

He glanced over at the now happily humming to himself Murdock. Being the visual guy that he is, Face couldn't stop himself as an image of Murdock being pinned down on a bed by the blond harasser intruded his mind. The pilot groper was pinning the hands of the captain above his head as he was licking his way up from the pilot's waist to one of the nipples…

Face shook his head. What the hell was he thinking!

Frowning he averted his eyes from the still hyperactive pilot, his red cap bouncing along with him, a smile was plastered on his face, obviously happy.

The conman shook his head, he needed to lay off the martini's.  
He just didn't want to imagine the boisterous captain doing it with another man and it pestered him to beyond not knowing how to stop the crazy but desirable pilot from doing that.  
Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

Why was it that Hannibal Smith was always right?

Annoying old bastard...

* * *

Falling down on his hotel bed Murdock was smiling and wiggled his feet back and forth in opposite directions as he recapped the happenings of tonight's adventure.

He had a fantastic make out session with another guy.

Face was still his friend and didn't mind him being attracted to men at all.

And as a cherry on top the conman didn't leave with that blond bimbo. (Maybe he should get molested more often.)

B.A. just grunted and said that if he ever caught him staring inappropriately he would kick his ass.

So in other words, Bosco was still his friend too.

And the colonel had complimented him for finally showing everyone the real Murdock, while smirking at him in a strange and coy way, like he knew something more.

But anyway H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock was one happy little chopper pilot.

Closing his eyes he relaxed on the big hotel bed. Breathing through his nose, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke reached his senses.

He crinkled his nose, this captain needed a shower. He threw his red baseball cap on his nightstand and ruffled his now free wild brown hair.

Bending over he took off his worn out all Stars shoes and removed his socks and pants. Glancing at the door he confirming that Hannibal, his roommate for tonight, was still outside smoking his last cigar before he went to sleep. Hopping off his bed Murdock started to undress himself further, unbuttoning his Hawaii shirt and taking off his tank top over his head.  
This left him wearing only his boxers which were blue as the sky and covered with little airplanes on them.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Little red marks were clearly visual in his neck, which made the redness to his face return. Right, he really, actually, had done that with a guy.

And what a make out session it was… Thinking about it the pilot suddenly realized that Face had been watching him this whole time.

His blush deepened and he recapped.

The conman, well known for always bringing home a girl, ditched the blond so he could protect his crazy pilot friend from a man, that he was willingly making out with…

That did not sound like a thing the conman would do. Why would he ditch the girl for him?

Murdock shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it, Face is his best friend. His best friend was just over protective over this mental lunatic, nothing more, nothing less.

Strolling into the bathroom, he locked the door and turned on the hot water. Removing the last piece of clothing that remained, he stepped under the warm droplets.

The pilot sighed.

The soothing warm water was just what he needed.

Cleaning himself up he started thinking about his lieutenant again.  
He couldn't help it.

Although he almost had a heart attack when he thought the conman would never look at him again, before that moment he was actually pretty turned on.

He could still feel the hot mouth of the blond man on his sensitive neck, and his libido returned.

Imagining that the lieutenant was kissing his neck instead, and that right now it was his hand feeling along his torso moving downward.

Templeton Peck was too sexy not to be fantasizing about. He pictured him as he thought about Temp's body, toned and muscled from countless missions. His penetrating sky blue eyes that this pilot could easily fly away in. Looking at him with so much love, saying to the pilot that he loved him more than anything and after that he was kissing him deeply and passionately.

And right now he hated himself for how badly he wanted Templeton Peck.

The pilot closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, whimpering softly. He was all wet, hot and aroused.  
He needed release, he was aching to be touched so the pilot did the only thing he could do in this state. He decided to finish this situation by himself before Hannibal would be back. While fantasying about Templeton going down on him, smirking that cocky smirk just before he started…

* * *

Templeton Peck was confused, irritated and happy at the same time. Listening to the snoring B.A. which prevented him from sleeping, the conman's brain was doing overtime.

Number one, he was glad that Murdock was here in the hotel, only a door away from him and sharing a room with Hannibal and nobody else.

Number two he was annoyed that he didn't ignore Hannibal's orders. He should've just kicked that molesters ass.

And number three he was confused as hell about one boisterous insane chopper pilot.

First of all he was pretty sure he was straight and that he doesn't like men in _that_ kind of way.

But on the other hand when he thought about a certain captain he did think that he looked kind of cute in his own way. He liked the way Murdock's hair was always sexily wild, and how those insane eyes would sparkle whenever he was plotting something ridiculous. The pilot always made him smile, no exception there. Even when he doubted himself about the master plan he had come up with, Murdock trusted him with his life. He remembered it like it happened yesterday.

...

Taking a sip of his steaming hot tea, the conman frowned and looked at the plan before him. He wasn't so sure he was right about this. He always thought he had good ideas but now the crews fate was in his hands and suddenly he was having seconds thoughts about this whole ordeal.

"What's wrong?"

Face looked up but already knew who was talking to him when he heard that familiar southern accent ringing through. His captain sat down and he looked at the pilot, his red cap was turned backwards and he looked just perfect like that, covered in grease and sweat from working on his project.

The lieutenant sighed "I don't know man, just thinking about this," he shook his head "We've always come back alive, the four of us, because of the old man."

He gave Murdock an uncertain look.  
"I know." The pilot simply stated, shrugging.

"I'm not him." Face complained.

Again the pilot's answer was simple but pressing "Face I know this-."

But Face shook his head "Murdock, I'm not Hannibal."

The captain licked his lips and leaned over to the table, trying to get closer to his lieutenant and made sure Face was looking deeply into his eyes "Who has the most to lose on this Face?" he pointed at himself while he kept staring into the blue depths of his lieutenant "Me, and I trust you."

Face knew Murdock meant that with his entire soul and body, the pilot trusted him completely and would do anything for him, just like he would do anything for his crazy pilot. The doubts he had about himself were disappearing.

He nodded and he had to smile at what he was about to say "Yeah, I know but…" he tilted his head towards the captain "you're crazy." He finished still smiling at the pilot.

Murdock smiled back at him, glad to see Face had some more confidence in himself while he presented the Kevlar mask "Not that crazy." His smile turning into a goofy grin as Face looked back and forth between the captain and the mask, nodding and smiling towards the two.

...

It was just one of those many moments that Murdock had showed Face his complete devotion to the conman. He always trusted him, no matter what, even if his own life depended on it.

Maybe because the guy was crazy but nevertheless, he trusted him. Building a friendship between the two of them that nobody could ever break.  
_Not even if he dated another man_? His mind pestered him.

Scowling he thought about that option. Luckily the conman was aware that being on the run from the federal government did not exactly provide the basis of a good relationship. But it did give Murdock the opportunity to "date" men for a short period, just like he "dated" the women for a short period and he knew he was not happy about that.

He'd rather just keep Murdock away from those guys.  
_Why?_

Why? Stupid conscious…

Well… he saw the way Murdock was easily turned into jelly by that big oaf. It wouldn't surprise him if other men would perform the exact same trick on the pilot. It was easy to take control over the captain when pushing all the right buttons, it was just like picking up a woman.

Suddenly the conman realized something and a small blush was evident on his cheeks. Murdock was probably the bottom in the relationship.

He uncomfortably shifted in his bed.

That would mean that the other man would… would… A detailed picture of Murdock and the tall blond man intruded his mind and Face shook his head violently as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

He balled his hands into fists. He knew he couldn't stop Murdock from doing that if he wanted to, sooner or later the pilot would end up in bed with a guy. He was 99% sure Murdock had already had done that with another man, but he couldn't let that happen under his watch.

_Why not, don't you want Murdock to be happy?_

Of course… but he couldn't help it. He didn't know why but it pissed him off beyond belief when other men touched his pilot. He felt such strong emotions running through him when he thought about his pilot doing all that stuff. He couldn't explain it.

The moment he saw Murdock, kissing another man, getting the confirmation from Hannibal that the pilot was indeed and defiantly gay, something changed.

He'd never thought about Murdock with other guys before. He never thought about him being gay.

And now that this was happening he needed to figure all these new emotions towards Murdock out.

He let out a sigh.

What was it his emotions were trying to tell him?

* * *

T.B.C.

Next time:

Murdock gets to choose the bar were the team is going to celebrate their latest successful mission…

* * *

Author's notes:

( I am trying to be realistic about Face and his feelings towards Murdock. Such a ladies' man isn't going to jump another guy within the hour. But don't worry he'll get there… *grins*)

(And I am aware B.A. was drinking and driving in this chapter. But they are the A-Team. They have driven vehicles in much worse circumstances, so don't worry it's cool.)

Again please let me know what you think. It motivates me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! As I promised, Murdock will be picking out the bar for this evening. Sort of…

Sorry for the delay. Life is time consuming *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Weeks later the Team found themselves travelling south, much to Murdock's delight, the warmer the climate the happier the pilot from the southern regions became. He always preferred the heat over the cold.

While traveling to the coast line they accidently bumped into two sisters, running a beach hotel together, who were being blackmailed. Of course they had to help the damsels in distress out so another day, another successful mission. The four members of the A-Team had once again out smarted the evil ones. And that all before 2 o'clock.

And now here they were, stranded, on a sunny day with nothing to do.

"Can we stay bossman? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se?" The boisterous pilot was jumping up and down with excitement. He loved the beach, he loved swimming and he loved inflatable airbeds which he already spotted in a store right across the street.

Hannibal looked around him. There were many beautiful women here prancing around in skimpy bikini's, a cocktail bar nearby and a store with beach supplies to keep Murdock occupied.

Nope, that didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"I think we could use a day off, besides you were brilliant today Murdock, you really did take revenge on them for killing Thermy the lobster."

Murdock squealed with happiness and immediately ran over to the store to buy all the inflatable things they had.

B.A. had to disagree though "Hannibal! I'm not staying here, it's far too hot! And I have to listen to that fool talking about his dead lobster that has been killed, but was already dead in the first place! I say, we keep moving." He was scowling, as always, and was about to stomp off when he felt a ball rolling over his foot. Looking up to knock the fool out he came eye to eye with a beautiful black girl with curves in all the right places.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you now." She said and winked at him, running off to play volleyball with the rest of her girlfriends.

The big guy changed his mind "On the other hand, I like mojito's. We're staying!" he said walking after her.

Face grinned "Good idea boss, gives me some time to work on my tan." He was rummaging through his pockets, ahaa-ing when he found his tanning goggles. He rubbed his hands together in excitement "Oh yeah, beautiful girls, cocktails, hamburgers, sunlight ooh this day just couldn't be any more perfect!"

Hannibal smiled. It was good seeing his boys happy and having fun for a change. Turning around, he saw Murdock running towards them with his arms full of stuff, while yelling "Colonel, colonel!"

The captain was in hyperactive mode today.

"Look! Look!" he was trying to find something between all his inflatable things and beach towels "I got Bosco these swimming trunks with monkeys on them because he loves coconut tapenade so much and monkeys love coconuts too! And these things here-"

The pilot was talking nonstop and Hannibal smiled, "Face," he said to his conman in between the rambling of the captain "I think Murdock is a little overexcited about being here."

Face raised an eyebrow "Gee you think?" he deadpanned.

Hannibal was smirking at him, Face decided he didn't trust that look one bit "Yeah, and that is why _you_ are going to keep an eye on him today." The colonel ordered and patted him on the shoulder while he started walking away. Now where did that tall blond woman go he just saw walking around.

"What?! Wait Hannibal that's not fair!" the conman protested but it was already too late.

He sighed, Murdock was still talking nonstop about flying coconuts and monkeys, "Come on crazy let's go swimming." He muttered and he didn't have to say that twice because the pilot was already sprinting towards the sand and water, Face strolling behind him.

* * *

An hour later Face was relaxing in his beach lounge chair, a beautiful young lady kept bringing him free drinks from the bar she was working at, and Murdock was probably still in the water somewhere. He didn't know, he was working on more important things than that, like tanning.

Wanting to take a sip of his drink, the conman sat up straight and removed his goggles, replacing them with his sunglasses. Lazily he put the straw in his mouth and glanced around, observing the scenery.

Hehehe ooh yeah he could get used to this.

Pretty girls…

More pretty girls…

Pretty girls playing volleyball…

Pretty girls being massaged by Murdock…

Pretty girls swim-

HOLD IT!

His eyes returned to the Murdock massaging girls scene.

Maybe his eyes were deceiving him, but there were two very beautiful women talking and laughing with the pilot, while he was rubbing suntan lotion on one of them.

When the hell did this happen? He thought about the situation. He didn't expect Murdock to be chatting to girls instead of trying to surf on his inflatable crocodile. But there he was.

Face decided to go over there, I mean he couldn't let one girl be the lonely one now could he? A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"What do you prefer J?" Alice asked him as he removed his hands from her back "Oh and thanks for putting some sun cream on me!"

Murdock shrugged "You're welcome, and I don't really care. I like them both ways!" he grinned and the girls laughed.

The other girl, Gwen crinkled her nose "Well I do like it when a man is clean shaven. I don't like the feeling of being sandpapered when I kiss a guy."

Murdock grinned happily. Alice and Gwen really were two nice and very funny girls. When he was about to climb out of the water with his inflatable crocodile he saw a really, _really_ good looking guy walking into the water. Not being able to stop himself he turned around to look at the eye candy when he passed by him and Alice and Gwen caught him in the act.

"He's hot isn't he?" one of them teased as the other giggled. Murdock turned around startled and embarrassed to find himself caught by two beautiful girls.

The pilot gulped "I-ehm yeah, ah." He hugged the crocodile closer to his chest.

Before he knew it they found him adorable and cute and dragged him over to their beach towels to talk with them.

And it turned out, he liked talking to them about guys. He had never, ever talked about men before, this was all new for him and he liked it! He could finally say what he liked about a guy without being judged.

Gwen looked at her phone "Alice we got to go, I just got a message from Ben that he's waiting for us on the boat."

She pouted "Aw, but we're having so much fun with J here." Sighing she stood up and started gathering her stuff, Murdock stood up too and grabbed his crocodile, ready to go back into the water.

"J, thanks for everything! It was really fun hanging out with you!" Alice said and gave him a hug, Gwen followed after her. Murdock smiled "Thanks I had fun too."

They started to walk off just when Face was about to join the three. Murdock waved them goodbye as Gwen turned around one more time and shouted "You know where to find us tonight!" Murdock nodded and turned to see Face walking towards him. The conman rand a hand through his hair and had a smug look on his face. His skin was golden and glistered in the sunlight, emphasizing his muscled torso and six pack. Murdock gulped and quickly thought about other things than the conman before things got out of hand down below.

Face grinned and put an arm around the shorter male "I say we go to that place tonight, good work crazy." Murdock slightly shivered at the touch but tried to act normal as his naked upper body was now pressed against the muscled torso of the Lieutenant, the unexpected skin on skin contact startled him slightly.  
"Ehm yeah, we could…" he said hesitantly. Face was clearly missing out some very important information, the bar Gwen and Alice would be at is not some place he would ever set foot in. The girls had a lot of gay friends and were planning on drinking a few drinks with them in a gay bar. They invited Murdock along because they knew he was not a straight man.  
"…but-"

"No buts H.M, we're going buddy!"

Murdock wanted to explain but was currently in shock as Face lifted him up over his shoulder and ran into the ocean with him, laughing all the way through, splashing them both underwater. Reaching for the surface Murdock inhaled deeply as air hit his skin again. He completely forgets to breath whenever Face is touching him like that.

Laughing out loud Face flipped his wet hair over with his hand "Try to top that water assault buddy!" he said and took a cocky stance, taunting him and ready for some more dunking Murdock into the water action.

The Captain showed a toothy grin and swiftly attacked the larger male standing halfway in the ocean, tackling him into the water. You don't have to tell Murdock something like that twice.

* * *

After their relaxing day, well kind of if you take out the water battle which Murdock won, they got free hotels rooms from the sisters they helped out, two bedroom apartments with separate beds. They even had a free dinner at the restaurant downstairs.

A few hours later, all dressed up and ready to go, Face barged into the room were Hannibal and B.A. were staying "Alright grumpy and grandpa let's go to the beach bar!"

The Colonel raised his eyebrows, these nickname's were getting out of control…

"Whatever fool! Hannibal and I are going something called Eddie's, you go wherever you want to go!" Bosco said as he put on his gold chains.

Face folded his arms in front of his chest "Oooh you old sly dogs you, you picked up some gahls!" he pronounced proudly and exited "I am impressed!"

Smith shook his head "Son, just because I don't pick up every woman with a great pair of legs, doesn't mean I don't know how to do it," he walked over to the door "I just only settle for the girl with the _perfect_ pair of legs and nothing less." And with a smirk he walked through the door.

Pursing his lips, Face watched his retrieving form "Touché Hannibal, touché." He mumbled to himself, smiling, and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning B.A." who responded with a growl.

Templeton turned around and as he walked away he said "One tip Bosco, try not to be grumpy for more than five minutes around the girl."

He quickly jumped around the corner when he said that and was glad he did when he heard the hotel phone crash against the doorpost. "Don't throw phone's at her either!" he sang through the corridor of the hotel, sprinting to his room with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

"Facey, are you sure you don't want to go to that place were Bosco and Boss were going." Murdock was trying to convince the Lieutenant without telling him about the gay bar thing. They didn't teach you in the army how to tell your good friend, who is not gay, that you were invited to a gay bar.

They were walking towards the crowded beach bars near the hotels, loud music was coming from every angle and people were dancing and drinking almost everywhere. Inside in the bars and outside on the beach.

"Nope, can't do that buddy, you promised those girls and you never break a promise to a lady, except when you have a good reason like, when you meet another girl with a better ass than hers."

They reached the bar "Besides we're already here!" Face said happily and dragged Murdock inside, who was kind of flabbergasted that the conman didn't notice the multi-colored flags outside.  
Face strolled inside quickly spotting the two ladies who Murdock was talking to earlier, he saw them waving at the pilot and smiling brightly.

_Oh yeah_, Face thought to himself_, this was going to be easy_.

Murdock face palmed, this was going to be very awkward. He already spotted a lot of guys dancing quite… extraordinary for guys to dance together to subscribe it lightly. But he guessed Templeton hadn't spotted anything out of the ordinary yet because his eyes were locked on those two girls only.

Sitting next to the blond girl Face introduced himself, "Hi beautiful ladies my name is Peck, a friend of James here." The Lieutenant said as Murdock sat next to Alice in the booth, who greeted him with a hug and Gwen blew him a kiss.

"Hi Mr. Peck I'm Alice," "And I'm Gwen." They said to the conman and Face thought his smirk would stay on for the rest of the night.

_Mr._ _Peck_. Oh yeah. He liked that. He liked that a lot…

The two girls smiled at each other "Gay man are always such gentleman, I love hanging out with guys like you!" Alice said and sucked on her straw of her cocktail. "Would you two like a cocktail as well? They're delicious you should try them!"

Face started laughing out loud "Ladies, James here is my good friend but I'm not gay."

Gwen looked at him with a proud face "Really! Wow that's wonderful! You're such a good friend for going with him to a gay bar! That is so sweet!" she beamed finding it adorable.

Mr. Peck's face fell "Wait, what? Gay what?" he asked dumbfounded.

Murdock was laughing on the inside, he was wrong trying to stop him from coming here. The look on the conman's face was priceless. This was too funny to be an uncomfortable situation.

The Lieutenants head shot up and he quickly scanned the entire bar. Suddenly he noticed that the men were clad in tight clothing, a bit too tight for a straight guy, girls kissing each other, guys kissing each other. Oh yeah, defiantly a gay bar.

"Holy shit I'm in a, in a,"

"Gay bar?" Murdock finished for him grinning from ear to ear while the girls just looked at each other with humor.

The three of them laughed out loud while Face was still getting accustomed to the fact that he was in a gay bar. "So you're not gay Mr. Peck?" Gwen asked him in a coy voice as realization slowly crept upon the conman. "Ah, no."

"Well I think you're the only one here, with the exception of us.." Alice said smiling sweetly at him.

Suddenly Templeton Peck was back on earth and his smirk returned. This could work out in his advantage, he was the only straight guy here, and gay bars are perfect for single, straight girls who just want to dance and have fun.

He should've come to gay bars years ago!

Murdock recognized the lewd smirk on the Lieutenant and he rolled his eyes. The pilot knew exactly what that meant, knowing him long enough, he decided to get some drinks before he had to witness his seduction 101 program.

Face smiled sweetly at the two girls "I didn't even notice I was totally absorbed by you two beautiful woman," he tried weaseling himself out "James didn't even tell me, but yeah I don't mind gay guys, ha I mean, my best friend is one!" he explained and the girls giggled.

_Oh yeah, nice safe Faceman._ He thought to himself. _Do the awkward thing, girls like awkward, makes them feel special. _

Returning with two beers, Murdock immediately took a big gulp and sighed afterwards. The two girls were totally absorbed in the conman's story, as he had expected, and now he was by himself once again.

Half an hour later, and three beers later, _Mr. Peck_, was still talking to Gwen and Alice who were sitting at each side of the conman, completely in love with his smooth talks.  
Bored as hell Murdock wished he brought his inflatable crocodile with him, he could do some late night swimming or something. But his wish was quickly discarded when _that_ guy came over to them.

He was tall, with sun kissed skin, dark blond curls on his head, big biceps, a million dollar smile, beautiful blue eyes and no it was not Templeton Peck he was talking about. Clad in a simple baggy white T-shirt and some jeans he looked perfect.

"Hi Gwen, Alice glad you could come!" He smiled at the ladies who blew him a kiss as a greeting, his blue eyes turned to Murdock "You must be James! Gwen and Al were talking nonstop about how cute you are on the boat." He extended out his hand which Murdock took shyly and he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks when the good looking guy finished his sentence "and they were right too." He said in a low flirty voice "I'm Ben."

Murdock could only nod as his body wasn't responding any longer. He tried to collect himself together.

_Oh lord. Those same sky blue eyes. Don't get lost in them, don't get lost in them!_

"Hi _Ben_, I'm Peck!" The conman interrupted, pronouncing his name with a hint of venom. He didn't like this guy already, and he didn't like being ignored.

The tall man turned around and greeted the conman happily "Hello Peck. Enjoying yourself with the two beautiful ladies here I see." They shook hands and Face made sure to make it a nice and firm handshake "friend _or_ boyfriend of James?"

Face was startled by that just a bit, again that same feeling returned when Murdock met that douche bag in that other bar. He almost, almost wanted to say 'Yes he is my _boyfriend_!' so this guy could not get his hands on his pilot. Jealousy was what Hannibal had called it, but he was pretty sure that it was just over protectiveness he was feeling.

"No, just a friend, a straight friend." Murdock answered for him.

_I could only wish… _He added to himself.

Ben smiled at the pilot in a way that said, I'm glad he is. A smile that made Murdock kind of tingly inside, or it might have been all the alcohol he drank in such a short time because he was bored.

"Would you like to check out the beach at night with me? It's really beautiful!" Ben proposed to Murdock exited.

The chopper pilot grabbed his beer "Sure! Let's go!" he was feeling tipsy and decided to go with the flow. Raising up from the booth Ben took the lead as Murdock followed him close behind to go outside before the conman could stop the two.

"Wait! Mur- I mean James!" He tried to say but it was already too late they had disappeared into the crowd and the loud noise. _Damnit!_

He was stuck between these two girls so he couldn't move without pushing them over.

"Is everything ok Mr. Peck?" Gwen asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I-uh, yeah." He gave both girls a fake smile which they bought, and the girls started talking again but it didn't register in his brain anymore like before.

_What is wrong with you Templeton!_

He couldn't believe the rage that was building inside him, thinking that Murdock was all alone with that Ben guy now. What was wrong with him? Why was he bothered so much with his best friend running off with that guy. He was a straight man, he was sure of it. He loved women!

He drank his sugary mixed alcoholic drink with one big gulp, he had to know what was going on outside. He wouldn't let that guy touch his pilot, not again, he had to stop it.

"Ladies excuse me for a moment," he apologized and crawled out of the booth as Alice stood up to give him some space.

The Lieutenant was determined to find H.M. Murdock and bring him home, untouched and un-vandalized by that oaf!

With quick paces Face was standing outside on the beach and immediately found Murdock. But not in a situation he expected…

The chopper pilot was standing alone at the bar, a sad expression on his face, while Ben was standing a few feet away from him, with his back to Murdock, talking to some overly feminine guy with glasses, clearly flirting with him while he left the pilot all by himself.

Face felt his shoulders slump in disbelief. How could that guy be interested in the moron with glasses, and not in Murdock?

I mean look at him.

Those stubborn brown locks of his, always sexily tossed. Those big green puppy eyes, which could make Face taste any weird thing that Murdock had created in the kitchen. Those cute noises he could make. His perfect white teeth, his small but athletic frame, his cute round butt-

_Wait! Where did that came from!_

Swallowing hard, Face's eyes darted back and forth between Murdock and a girl standing close by him. Did he, did he just thought that Murdock had a cute butt?! Did he just find himself attracted to a guy's ass?!

It must have been the absentminded influences of this gay bar and the weird mixed drinks they were serving here.

Rubbing his forehead while closing his eyes the conman had probably been in the sun too long, opening his eyes he now saw Murdock almost tearing up when he watched Ben kiss that feminine thing instead of him.

Face was glad that it wasn't Murdock he was kissing, but he also felt sad for him. Even though the conman could be a heartbreaker himself, he did know what rejection felt like, and it's a bitch.

He felt a hand caress his arm "Hey gorgeous are you new here in town?" Face turned to his left and came eye to eye with a shorter blond man, who winked at him, dressed in just one tight fitting yellow speedo swimshorts. He shivered. "Yes but I'm taken! Sorry!"

And with that he quickly walked over to Murdock, time to get out of here fast. Though it did stroke his ego a little bit…

Templeton Peck! Irresistible to both men and women.

Shaking it off he saw Murdock's face lit up when he spotted the conman walking towards him.  
"Facey!" the pilot smiled, Ben forgotten instantly. Glad that the conman had come for his rescue. Face smiled a warm smile back at him, glad to see his crazy friend happy with his presence "Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked and Murdock nodded happily.

Though Ben wasn't done with the little bouncy pilot just yet and grabbed him by the biceps before he and Face could escape.

"Ho, were are you going James? Don't you want to join us on the boat later on? I promise you, that you'll enjoy the ride…" Ben tried to coax Murdock into joining them.

Face was getting real sick of this guy, first he left the pilot on his own, and now he wants him to join him on his boat for a good fuck? No way, no way in hell. He protectively pulled Murdock towards his chest, freeing him from the clutches of Ben, and possessively put his arm around the pilot's shoulders.

Murdock was surprised, but didn't protest as he felt himself pulled into the arms of the conman, he enjoyed it too much to ask questions about it.

"No he doesn't and no he wouldn't." The conman retorted, he was a few seconds away from punching this guy.

Ben raised his eyebrow "You can't speak for him, you're not his boyfriend." The tall blond crossed his arms in front of his chest "you're not even into men, so you have no right of speech."

Murdock rolled his eyes and was ready to leave this douche bag so he could get back to the hotel and get all this sand out of his clothing. Trying to turn around, he found out he couldn't because Templeton was still rooted on his spot, not ready to leave like this.

Raising his head and looking down upon the blond guy Face was determined to show this Ben guy, who Murdock belonged to. Grinning he possessively pulled Murdock closer against him.

"Well I lied. I am gay and he is my boyfriend, and tonight he's coming home, with _me_." He vowed, giving Ben the most smug look he could.

Frozen on his spot, Murdock's eyes went wide. Did he just hear Templeton Peck say that he was his boyfriend?

Ben huffed "If that's true, prove it to me, if it's not, he's coming with me!" he dared the conman.

Not thinking twice about it, Face was not letting this guy win this battle "With pleasure," he answered and before Murdock could even protest Face grabbed him and pressed his lips against the pilot's, kissing him hard and possessively as he wrapped his arms around his shoulder blades and his lower back.

_Mine._

Murdock's eyes went wide and he wasn't able to respond at all, but when he felt Face gently lick his teeth for deeper entrance he closed his eyes and let the conman take control while he put his arms around the Lieutenants neck. He couldn't believe what was happening, this was a dream come true, it was Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving in one day!

Enjoying this much, much more than he expected Face deepened the kiss, silently asking for access to the mouth of the pilot by caressing his teeth with his talented tongue. It was weird kissing a guy, it was weird kissing Murdock of all people but damn. The crazy pilot was the best kisser he ever had, and he had a lot of comparison material. Also he tasted great, it was different than all the girls, it was fresher, minty, more manly but not in a bad way.

Liking the way Murdock felt in his arms, his hand on the Captain's lower back caressed downward, until he reached his butt and squeezed it hard as he felt and heard Murdock moan into his mouth.

_Oh fuck!_

He was right, the Captain really did have a nice ass and God those cute noises he could make! It was just too much for the conman. He felt himself getting exited with Murdock in his arms and that was something his brain couldn't process yet.  
He was straight.

Stopping abruptly much too Murdock's dismay, Face broke the kiss and immediately turned his attention to Ben. Who was looking at them intensively and was surprised that they did actually kiss. Regaining himself Ben knew when he was defeated "Ok, you proved your point, have fun tonight you two." And with that the tall blond surfer walked away.

As the blond man disappeared from their site, Face felt his weird feelings (jealousy), slowly disappearing. Glad that he showed the douche who's boss, the conman put his arm around the lower back of the pilot.

"Our little secret buddy, let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

And with that he started walking back to the hotel, with Murdock in his arms, who wasn't able to speak yet.

He had trouble walking because the captain's legs felt like jelly. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

He, H.M. Captain "Howling Mad" Murdock had been kissed by Lieutenant Templeton Peck, "Faceman".

* * *

Thanks for reading I appreciate it! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
